runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Angeror Rising
The Creator is gone. Atlas is gone. This universe needs to be run by someone capable enough to maintain it. I look at all these worthless worms in the Senate, believing they should be the ones. That Chancellor - he is not worthy of ruling the Main Galaxies. I am. have always dreamt of total control - and if my plotting and planning succeeds, this universe will enter a new era of darkness. Why should I see the needs of this rotting universe when I can suit it to my own? The problem is that my past actions have earned a level of respect... out of fear. Oh, and a massive level of distrust. I have seen many brutes try to conquer what they want with armies and pure strength. I have done that before, but failed. Through clever manipulation, my dreams can become reality. Perhaps transdimensional and elemental powers are not the answer to level a galaxy, but political power is. It's time I embraced my supposed good side, give the people what they want... and then give them the ultimate surprise under my iron fist. Slowly but surely, I will be the stalker of the night, the destroyer of worlds, the master of malevolence.... Enough with the monologue, it's time to make the first move... ---- Jurazzi, a world full of crystals. Crystals are very common here, and is considered paradise by most. There are even cities of crystal. Jurazzi is a colony world of the Raz - near-humans with green skin and pointed ears. Security is virtually non-existent, for the residents believe in the myth of the magic crystals, which can drive the hostility of a conqueror away and fill him with love. Well, it never worked, for the planet was never under real threat. Until today. "Kerise, what's wrong?" a young Raz approached a similar aged girl on the coast of the crystal sea. "Bolta, what if one day the crystals stopped working? What will we do then?" "Going on about that again? The Elders would kick you out for talk like that! There's nothing to worry about!" Kerise snorted, as she pulled out the latest in laser pistol models - one with three barrels. "Okay, you'll definitely be kicked out for that-" She fired a shot into the sea, as Bolta ducked for cover. "You crazy girl!" "Moron, looked at the water!" He stared at the shimmering waves, and his eyes bulged as he saw a humanoid rise from the water. "Okay, I believe you!" Bolta shouted, as he struggled to get on his feet. "Get back and warn the Elders!" Kerise screamed, as they both witnessed more shapes rising from the water. Upon closer inspection, they appeared to be... "Robots! With big guns!" Bolta stammered, as he grabbed Kerise's arm and heaved her into the city. Hundreds of robots stormed the shores, pulling out their laser rifles from their backs. The robots were heavily armoured, and looked very imposing. Jetpacks were visible on their backs, with pistols strapped to their waists and knives inside their arms. Strangest of all was their head... what could have inspired that design? Two empty ebony eyes stared into the distance, and they suddenly flashed red. "Targets acquired. Weapons primed. All systems online. Annihilate!" the commander robot droned, as the army advanced on the beautiful yet fragile city. One minute later, fires broke out and many were killed. The worse affected were the Elders - they only just realised the magic crystals never worked, and they had been lying for so many decades. The truth is a harsh mistress. ---- Angeror marched through the halls of the Senate. Heads turned in shock and surprise, even anger and fear. Angeror ignored them and strode on, seeking an audience with the Shadow Chancellor of the Court. He didn't comm ahead to apply for an appointment. This is Angeror we're talking about, he doesn't need to get an appointment, he usually gets what he wants, one way or another. The doors slammed open, and all the hoverchairs turned round. The Chancellor is in a meeting, it seems. "Where you invited? It's a Senator exclusive meeting, no monsters allowed!" an obnoxious-sounding Immortal chuckled. "If it's no monsters, then why are you here?" Angeror shot back. "Gadra, why didn't you stop him!" the Chancellor shouted to his secretary. "He was too strong!" Gadra wailed back. "We were just finishing away" a Polargo Senator stated, as they all filed out. "Where's your appointment file?" the Chancellor demanded. "My face is good enough as an appointment file." "Angeror, you should not be here! We've all heard the tales... I cannot trust you, at all! No one can!" "Chancellor, make me a Senator." The Chancellor burst out laughing. Angeror feigned a smile in response. "First of all, you don't have a home world, so who can you represent? Second of all, you have killed and enslaved, not exactly politician material. Now, get the hell out of my office before I call security!" Angeror started to walk toward the door, and he swiftly turned back. "More to say, have you?" the Chancellor frowned. "I know a lot about robotics, hell loads more than your engineers and technicians." "What are you implying?" "I was on Jurazzi a few days ago, and witnessed your goons failing to even open a captured robot. And they never came back, didn't they?" The Chancellor slapped his forehead in frustration, knowing where this talk will lead to. "We have much to discuss, then." ---- The local police of Jurazzi fought the advancing army head on, and were desperately losing. They were buying time for the residents, evacuating on incoming dropships. "This is Outpost Alpha! Do you copy Sierra-118!" "Sierra-118 online, copy that! We have 100 passengers, preparing for lift off! There are still a thousand people in the city! We need more ships!" "Okay, I'll send out a signal to the ships in orbit-" The transmission was cut off suddenly, with the crew of Sierra-118 desperately trying to bring them back online. The pilot stared out of the cockpit, and saw the ship Outpost Alpha being blown to smithereens by robots with rocket launchers and missile cannons. "Taking off in three, two, one..." The ship never took off, for the robots sighted it too and have very accurate aim. Many evac ships had the same fate. Kerise and Bolta were still in the city, running. "We can't rely on those ships, Bolta! They just blow up once they enter the atmosphere! We need to get away!" Kerise shouted. "There's nowhere to run, we can only hide!" Bolta replied hastily, as he dodged a shot. They made it onto the spaceport, where they noticed a dark, jagged looking shuttle. A shadowy shape glided out of it, and stared at them evilly. The pair couldn't recognise it, yet they knew they should fear the creature. "Do not look at me with your unworthy eyes!" Angeror snapped at them, pushing them out of the way. He was 3 feet higher than them, and very foreboding. "What was that?" Bolta gasped. "Either our saviour or destroyer!" Kerise answered. Angeror strode through the battlefield and even through the lines of the robots, yet they did not attack him. He grabbed a robot and dragged it into a ruined building. He opened a comm to the Chancellor. "Watch this!" Angeror shouted, as he dissected the head of the robot. The Chancellor was staring through a telescreen connected to the comm. After several minutes, Angeror had found their controller. "The lead traces back to the lawless world of Strakkak, to the hands of the Shadow Triad leader Storas. I think this is evidence to convict him, no?" "Well, your work here is done, Angeror. I'll get those bots shut down and Storas nicked." "Don't forget your promise, Chancellor." "Dammit, the unbreakable promise... alright then, I'll start writing up the paperwork. You are now officially Senator of the Jagex Nebula. I'll keep my eye on you" the Chancellor echoed, as the comm disconnected. Angeror walked out of the wreckage, as the invasion was still happening. Kerise and Bolta approached a nearby building to watch Angeror. "Stand down, drones! Back to your landing pods and back to the moon of Halvinor!" Angeror commanded. The robots, known as drones, and headed back towards the beach. "Oh my lord! He is responsible for hundreds of deaths!" Kerise realised. Angeror turned round, and angrily threw a stun grenade at them, paralysing them. "You will not tell anyone what you have seen today! If you do, the bots will be back, and more will die!" Angeror boomed, as he stormed off. The two Raz saw red, and yet were literally powerless to do anything. Angeror got away with murder, and no one will ever know. ---- The cold, desolate world of Strakkak has no laws or rules, just plain anarchy. Storas has a massive palace here, with lots of slaves, bounty hunters and robots by his side. With his criminal empire at hand, who dare oppose him? The Chancellor is aboard a Fist of Fear dropship, wanting to apprehend the crime lord in person. With him is Captain Tskh'Orsudlk and a small regiment of Deinactite warriors. It touched down and the soldiers stormed the building, and shot all robots on sight. The 'guests' of Storas scattered about, as a big hoverthrone turned to face them. Storas looked like a big, hairy reptile with a brutish face. He flicked a switch on his throne as a huge light engulfed the whole room. With the soldiers blinded, Storas steered his throne onto an elevator and arrived onto the roof. By the Chancellor caught up with Storas, he could only watch in anguish as Storas had been taken away in a shuttle, which was leaving the planet. "Is it too late to follow?" the Chancellor asked the Captain. "They have gone through the loophole, they may already be on the other side of the galaxy by now." The Chancellor stared at the sky, lost in thought. ---- The immense hall of the Senate was not new to Angeror, for he was a member before the original disbanded. However, they were hundreds, possibly thousands of new faces, from the genuine to the corrupt. Angeror could not care less for these people, they could be potential pawns in the grand scheme of things. After the hearings were over, Angeror retreated to a quiet corner of the station, where no one was about. He activated a telescreen and spoke very quietly. "How many bots can be ready by tomorrow?" "Five million. By next week, ten million." "Excellent. And my fleet?" "Ready for launch in two days." "Transmission over, Halvinor." Too bad someone happened to be there after all, in the shadows. Someone had been listening, yet how he was undetected by Angeror is a complete mystery. Angeror shiftily looked around and left quietly, plans in motion. ---- A large shuttle touched down on a mysterious, misty world. Being an uncharted, dangerous world, it can be the perfect place for hiding. But Storas is not here to hide. "The Chancellor has Strakkak under his watch, so you will not be able to return until Angeror sounds the all-clear" a faded figure whispered hoarsely to him. "I've never been in hiding before... why start now? I will go along with Angeror's plan, but if it goes on for too long, or not to my liking, I would happily expose him. Tell him that, messenger!" Storas snapped arrogantly. "Oh, do not fear, he will get the message...and you'll be back on Strakkak counting your pennies soon enough." Storas mumbled something rude, but Zeraki took no notice. "There is a temple below this platform, where you can take refuge. Just remember the benefits you will receive with helping Angeror, he never breaks a promise." Storas nodded, as he boarded his ship and it flew down to the designated location. Zeraki approached his starfighter, Black Heart, and opened the cockpit. Soon after, he was gone, back to the Senate. ---- In a secret chamber, Angeror broods. He walks up and down, inspecting his fine warrior robots. They were active, and awaiting further orders. "It's lucky you bots don't need training, which wastes a lot of time. I think it's time to designate a Supreme Commander, and after watching that whole invasion, you 20 have been selected as the most active in the conflict. Unit X-VB117, step up! After reviewing all the footage, you will all transmit this recording to the rest of the bot army. Unit X-VB117 is your leader, aside from me and your creator! 117, as I will know call you, it's time for your marking..." Angeror made his speech. The new Supreme Commander stood on the podium, as a small hoverprobe (a circular robot with many tools within itself) flew onto the scene and extracted many arms from itself and started to paint 117 with white, primal markings on it's helmet and armour. "Rise, Supreme Commander. Bring chaos to order, and violence to peace!" Angeror cackled. ---- Next time: Many people vacate their homes, as they battered down in laser shells and shots. Strange, alien tanks appeared on the horizon, terrorizing the town of Lumbridge. What's even stranger is that the honourable capatain of the Fists of Fear is on the gunner seat, leading the attack. "The same area where many of our comrades were struck down mercilessly by scavenging primitives! They must suffer the same fate!" he declared to his army. "There goes the peace we were promised. And we were already having problems with the HuCFomFor!" Drauss exclaimed, dodging a falling wall. "The time for peace is over, Drauss! We must fight for survival, it doesn't look like the Captain is willing to talk!" Cratus shouted back. "Call in the Orbital Bombardment Squad! It's time for the humans to get a taste of their own medicine!" the Captain roared through his comm. And so the explosion commenced, and Lumbridge burned. Category:Empire stories